


Before and After

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Diabetes inducing fluff, F/M, Fluff, SnowHarry, Snowells, day 4 snowells, pregnancy au, snowells 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Harry and Caitlin are eagerly awaiting the birth of their child - married, domestic and deeply enamored with each other. A short and hopefully fun little drabble! Distractions are ALL about how you handle them and Harry KNOWS all the best methods. ;)





	Before and After

It didn't take much for Harry to convince Caitlin to work from home in the last trimester of her, or as she liked to remind him, 'their,' pregnancy. Like he'd ever forget. This was an amazing new life they'd created together. Truthfully, it wasn't exactly on purpose. But a surprise, and all the more cherished for being unexpected.

All that aside, Caitlin had showed up everyday to STAR labs and performed her duties. It was sweet how protective every one was - until it was annoying. She couldn't even enjoy a decaf coffee without at least three people asking, 'is that decaf?'

Cisco was a little sneakier with his mother hen tendencies - he'd taken to spying on her via the security cameras. That had ended abruptly. All it took was Cisco inadvertently witnessing Caitlin indulging in a late night passionate make-out session with Harry. Truth be told, Caitlin had noticed the cameras actively moving to follow her. She came up with her strategy post-haste and had set her own cameras to capture Cisco's sweet, sweet dismay. 

With three months to go before delivery Caitlin was tired, so very tired most of the time. She ate right, exercised and had the support of her husband and friends. But with the nature of her job, she had to consider the safety of baby Wells, not only herself. And so agreed to take it 'easier' at home.

Harry let himself into his and Caitlin's home. "Where's my wife?"

"In the living room, husband. You caught me in the middle of folding laundry."

Harry could hear the saucy smile in Caitlin's answer, eagerly making his way towards her to help her off the couch, receiving a welcome home hug and kiss. "I'll never get tired of this."

"Wait until our Wells junior can make noise." Caitlin smiled despite her warning words. "How was work?"

"Fine, the usual."

Caitlin raised her brows. "Good thing I have access to what's going on at STAR labs via computer. Your debriefings leave a lot to be desired."

Smiling, Harry shook his head. "Only because I know you've got the direct line into everything, anyway."

"Mmm." Caitlin presented her back to Harry and he did not disappoint, immediately rubbing her shoulders. "That's fabulous."

"I know."

"I love how humble you are." Caitlin moaned. Harry's hands strayed under her shirt, teasing her breasts. And then rested over her abdomen, waiting for Wells Junior to kick; a daily ritual as soon as he got home.

Placing her hands over his, Caitlin relaxed against the hard planes of Harry's chest. This was idyllic in the extreme. "The baby's been very active all day."

"Should I let you go? Is he stomping on your bladder?" Harry made to release Caitlin from his embrace.

"No, I'm fine…for now." She giggled. "He or she was stomping earlier. I like you holding me like this."

"I like it too." Harry pressed a kiss on Caitlin's neck. "How's about we start dinner ten minutes after my shower?"

"Sounds like a plan." Caitlin moved over to the couch and got back to folding laundry, a gleam in her eyes. "If I hurry I could join you."

Harry snickered. "Promises, promises. I remember the last time you offered some pre-dinner delight. Baby Wells is probably too hungry to let us push back dinner."

"You'll never let me live that down, will you? My spirit was willing, the flesh was ravenous." Caitlin snapped a pillowcase and folded it with faux anger. "Go."

"Yes, dear."

Harry finished his shower, ready to partake in more domestic bliss with his wife - but Caitlin was curled up on the couch, snoring. Dinner wasn't going to make itself. He was a grown man and knew his way around a kitchen.

Caitlin woke as her stomach rumbled and the most enticing aromas wafted from the kitchen. Still a bit groggy from her nap, she walked slowly to Harry who was plating the food.

"You could've woke me to help…"

"Seriously? Who does that to a pregnant person? We're a team. But I wouldn't say no to you being very nice to me later tonight?" Harry laughed at Caitlin's bemused expression. "Just putting it out there."

"Putting it out there got us to this point." She rubbed the swell of her belly. "Ugh! I just remembered a bit of my dream!" Caitlin frowned. "Naps are good but sometimes the random dreams are too awful."

"Sit and eat, the food's gonna get cold." Harry ushered Caitlin down to her spot at the table and fetched the milk out of the fridge, pouring them each a glass, sitting opposite his wife. "So, what was this awful dream?"

Caitlin's lip trembled. "I was sunbathing and trying to get a tan. You know how in dreams you know stuff or the most ridiculous things are accepted as normal? I was overdue and for what ever reason needed to tan my legs but they wouldn't get any darker! You were in my dream too, and I asked you why my legs wouldn't tan." Caitlin pushed her plate aside and pouted. "You said -"

"Let's get this right, 'dream me,' said." Harry shook his head. "It was a dream."

A bit louder, Caitlin kept retelling her story. "Dream you said, 'your legs won't tan because your ass is casting a shadow' and then you cackled!"

To his credit, Harry stifled his natural impulse to laugh, instead shaking his head. "Freud would have a field day with that, but let me tell you something. You're beautiful; growing our child has made you glow and I love you no matter what. I don't care about some stupid tan."

"Easy for you to say." Caitlin pushed her food around her plate. "You're not as big as a house."

"I see that actions are required." Harry leaned forward. "But I'm a considerate man, so you tell me, do you want to be ravished right now or after dinner?"

Caitlin held her glass of milk and playfully looked at Harry over the rim. "Considerate you say? My vote is before and after dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! The dream portion is based on something I actually said in real-life to a VERY good friend who KNEW I was just being a shit just to poke fun (we're still friends).


End file.
